Taken Treasure
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When a new diorama comes to the hall of miniatures, things don't go too well.


"Awe,but I'm comfy here in your bed Octy." Jedediah pouted at his boyfriend who only smiled at him in return and pecked him ono'cJedediahock cheek. It was almost sunrise, and Jedediah needed to get back to his own diorama before morning or Larry would be in hot water with McPhee for sure. " Come on, please? "

" As much as I would love for you to stay so we can stay frozen like this all day." Octavius said as he ran a hand over the cowboys waist, making Jed flush bright pink. " You must go back to the West, can't have Larry getting into anymore trouble now can we?"

" Suppose not." Jedediah said as he looked to the floor for his missing clothes. He picked up his hat and placed it on his head before he picked upthe rest of his clothes. " Just so you know, I intend to stay the whole night here at least once." Getting out of Octavius ' bed, he redressed himself, feeling his lovers eyes on him the whole time. " Do you gotta watch?"

" Hmm, I guess not. But I do like to watch beautiful things in motion. " Octavius stated with a smirk knowing what he just said would make his cowboy blush like a school. Which it did.

" I ain't beautiful I'm a man!" Jedediah protested with his face burning.

""Then you're handsome." The Roman said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Better?"

" Yeah I guess." Jedediah said turning back to Octavius, "See you tomorrow night partner."

"Tomorrow night my love." Octavius said grabbing Jed by the vest to pull him down into a goodbye kiss. They soon parted with smiles on their faces and a flutter in their hearts. " Te amo. "

" I love you, too." And with that Jedediah took his leave going back to the West as Octavius dressed himself and went to stand outside with his men.

Both unaware of the in pending storm.

* * *

"New exhibit? "

Larry gave another sigh of exasperation. " Yes Jed, for the millionth time a new exhibit is going to be placed in the hall of miniatures. " He has explained it to the small cowboy for about a week but the little guy just didn't seem to be getting it.

" Why?" Jedediah asked folding his arms over his chest. " We don't need no new exhibits here, and there ain't nothing wrong with what we got."

" I know that and you know that, but McPhee wants new exhibits. Be lucky he's only adding and not replacing." Larry pointed out as he wemt about his nightly duties.

Jed sighed," Do ya at least know what it is?"

" Pirates. "

"Pirates? "

" Yeah, they are going to be right across from you. Now don't go starting a war with them like you did with Rome." Larry said leaving the hall of miniatures and Jedediah behind alone with his thoughts. They didn't need new exhibits. As far as Jed was concerned, anyone who wasn't already from the same museum already was bad news. He'd learned that the hard way. First being with the hour glass and Ramon noodle, second being Lancelot and every other thing in that damn Brittan museum. He just didn't trust anyone outsode of his own museum, and for those reasons.

He'd better tell Octavius.

" One minute warning guys!"

Or not. Oh well, there's always tomorrow night.

* * *

The next night when he wakes up, Jedediah notices how loud the room is. Well, the museum is loud anyway, but this was loud for the hall of miniatures. " What in tarnation? " He breathed to himself as he looked for the source of all the noise. Across from him he saw the new pirate diorama, the main focus of the whole thing was a very large pirate ship set in the middle of a painted ocean. Jedediah snorted at the very sight, it's not even real water. Well the stuff on the bottom seemed to be but the rest of it is just painted on.

Well, might as well introduce himself, they are going to be sharing the same room might as well get to know the new miniatures. Getting down from the West and making his way over the the pirate display, Jedediah took his rope and tossed it up and when it was stable he climbed his way up. " Hello?!" He hollared up to the ship.

" Arrg... Who goes theres?" He heard a sscratchy voice call you from the large boat.

" Umm... my names Jedediah, I come from the Wild West diorama over yonder. " He introduced pointing over to the West. As Jed is looking up at the vessel, an older man comes into view. He's wearing a big pirates hat, coat, eyepatch and a long black beard on his face.

" Arrg, what do ye want?"

Well that's rude. Jedediah frowned up at the pirate, " I only came by to introduce myself, but apparently yall don't care. "With that he turned on his heel and was about to leave when a hook with a rope was thrown to the ground.

"Wait!" The pirate slide down the rope like a pro and landed in front of Jed with two other pirates at his side. "We got off on the wrong foot just now laddy, the names Black beard and these be my first mates."

" Nice to meet ya partner. " The cowboy said tipping his hat at them. "Hate to be rude fellas, but I got some place I need to be tonight. So I'll be seeing ya." Just as he was about to leave a hand grabbed his arm. " Huh?"

" Tell me Jedediah, do ye have any booty?"

" Booty?" The hell?

" Treasure, if you will."

Oh. " Sorry partner, I'm afraid not." Jedediah pulled his arm free before being grabbed by both of the captains first mates. " Hey, let go! I have to meet Octavius soon!"

" What is an Octavius? "

" Not what, who! And he's my partner, partner. As in my boyfriend. "

The captain looked at him blankly before his face twisted into someing dark, Jedediah didn't like it one bit. "You'd day you're pretty valuable to this Octavius fellow?"

Jedediah doesn't like where this is going. " Yeah, why?"

" Because I am willing to bet that I can get a pretty penny out of a doll like you." Jedediah swore he felt his eye twitch. He was no doll, because he ain't no girl! Just because he bottoms...

" Trust me partner, that ain't a good idea." Jedediah said as the pirate captain took his face in his left hand and the cowboy glared at him.

" And why not? "

" Because Octavius is a Roman General and he will tear you apart right where you stand."

" I'll take me chances cowboy. You there." Black beard addressed someone else on his ship. " Find this Octavius fellow and tell him if he wants to see his cowboy not sleeping with the fishes, then he'll come here and meet my demands."

" Ay, ay captain. " The small pirate said as he ran off to find Jeds Roman.

" Bad idea cracker jack."

" Silence! Shut him up!"

Before Jedediah could ask what he meant he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

* * *

Octavius was getting worried. Sure he knew his cowboy for being late from time to time but he never ever stood him up. It was eleven o'clock already and there was no sign of his cowboy anywhere. Deciding to go over to the Wild West diorama, he began walking when he heard his name being called out. "Octavius! Im looking for the one named Octavius!"

"That would be me." He called out to the young man.

The young man dressed in what Octavius could only call rags jogged over to him. "My captain Black beard has taken hostage the one named Jedediah. He says unless you come over and meet his demands that he will make your cowboy sleep with the fishes.

To say that Octavius was angry was an understandment. He was pissed. But he kept his cool when in front of the young pirate. "Take me to him."

He was lead back to the pirate diorama and let on board. Looking around he couldn't help but make a face at how gross the ship was kept. A leather cowboy hat caught his attention and he knew it was Jed. The poor cowboy had his head hanging down and was tied up against a mass post. The Roman General felt his blood boil at the sight. How dare they do this. Touch what is HIS.

He looked around to see that there was no one around, so he approached his cowboy. "Jed, can you hear me?"

"Octy? That you? "Jed whispered trying to look up but his head hurts to much.

"Yeah its me. I'll get you out of here soon my love." Octavius then started to work on the ropes to untie Jed when a sword was thrown inches from his fingers. He looked up to see Black beard himself with an ugly smirk on his face that royally pissed the Roman off."I should kill you where you stand."

"Bring it toga boy."

As Octavius went to fight the filthy pirate, Jed tried using the sword that was stuck in the mass to cut himself free. "Ye know." Black beard started, "A love story between a Roman and a Cowboy sounds dangerous, sweet, and forbidden all at once." He thrusted his sword towards Octavius and the Roman blocked it like an expert. "To bad it has to have an unhappy ending."

"Maybe for the one trying to ruin the relationship."

"Hey woah, whats going on here?" Larrys voice boomed over top of them. He glared down at the pirate and picked up both Jed and Octtavius before locking the pirates up. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Gigantor."

"Many thanks my Leige."

"Any time." Larry turned back to the pirates who were shouting at him. "What?"

"Arrg, ye can't do this!"

"Actually I can." He said walking away and placing his favorite miniatures in Rome. "Stay out of trouble you two." Then he walked away.

"Woukd you like to stay with me tonight my love? You know, so i can make sure you're alright."

Jed smiled sweetly at Octy before taking his hand. "Thought you would never ask partner." They both then walked off and settled into Octavius' bed for the rest of the night in each others arms.

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
